Non Disney Heroes vs Villains
Non Disney Heroes vs Villains is a spin-off tournament created by . Round 1 *Anastasia vs The Duke of Vaults *Odette vs Rasputin *Anastasia vs Ruber *Fievel vs the Grand Duke of Owls *Mrs. Brisby vs Claudandus *Miguel and Tulio vs ZigZag *Francis and Bluebeard vs Steele *Felix the Cat vs Mok Swagger Round 2 *Freddie vs Rothbart *Tom and Jerry vs Warren T. Rat *Stanley vs Prince Froglip *Fly and co.(Humans Forms) vs Dr. Neo Cortex *Edmond and co. vs Joe the Fish *Hans vs Jenner *Cowardly Lion (Lion of Oz Movie 2000) vs Aunt Figg and Lickboot *the Mystery Skulls vs Mr. Hyde *Sinbad vs Bluto Round 3 *Prologue ( Featuring Mok Swagger, Professor Screweyes.The Royal Council ( King Arthur: leader, Sir Lionel, Queen Uberta, King Papa, King Haggerd, Prince Lir, Princess Orianna, Czar Nicholas Romanov, Ivan Romanov, Vol, King Jarol, King Dymas) *Charlie and Itchy vs Darla Dimple *Crysta vs Rothbart *Sinbad vs Tzekel Kan and Sharptooth *Hogarth vs Lewis *Tack and the Thief vs Rameses *Fievel and Mrs. Brisby vs General Woundwort *Kayley vs Ommadon *Cale vs Tyler *Littlefoot and friends vs Ogthar *Epilogue Round 3.5 *SAD SCENE (featuring: Littlefoot and Littlefoot's Mother) Round 4 * Prologue * Aisling and Brandon vs Blackwolf * Rex vs Kent Mansley * Popeye the Sailor vs Messina * Balto vs Knuckles * Interlude * Kayley and Garrett vs Necron 99 * Spirit vs Scar Snout * Felix the Cat and Bugs Bunny vs Ruber and The Duke of Zill * Stanley the troll vs Ramses * Rowf and Snitter vs Dr. Applecheek * Epilogue Round 5 * Prologue * Orin vs Thrax * The Forces of Gandalf vs The Forces of Mok * Fly and co. vs Drake * Omar and his friends vs Rasputin * Interlude #1 * Interlude #2 * Hubie and Rocko vs Joe the Fisth * Larn and Darkwolf vs The Snow Queen and Mrazomor * Rosie and Gus vs Puppetino * 26 and co. vs Ozzy and Strut * Cutscene * Epilogue Round 6 * Prologue * The Forces of Francis vs the Animal Cruelty Squad (Part 1) * Peter and co. vs. Smaug * The Iron Giant vs Zygon * Moses vs Zuleika * Crunch Bandicoot (Outcast Bandicoot Movie HD) Vs The Kurgan (as Malike) * Interlude * Optimus Prime vs Marcus * The Forces of Francis vs the Animal Cruelty Squad ( Part 2 ) * Felix the Cat, Popeye the Sailor, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the Forces of Sinbad vs Bluto, Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd * Avatar vs ZigZag and Rothbart * Cale Tucker vs Megatron * Epilogue ( Featuring Felix the Cat, Popeye, Bugs Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sinbad, Marina, Miguel,, Tulio, Chel, and Moses. King Morpheus, Nemo, Princess Camill, Professor Genius,The Good Fairy, Annabelle, and Avatar. The Duke of Zill and his alliance: Lord Maliss, Ruber, King Haggerd, Nekron, Blackwolf, Marcus Ovtavius, and Saruman. and Mok Swagger, The Duke of Vaults and Eris ) Events for the First War The Return of Mok It has been months since the defeat of the villainous music mogul, Mok Swagger. He was believed to be dead. Or is he? As it turns out, Mok Swagger is in the Land of the Dead ruled by the Duke of Vaults, Having gotten the Vampire's attention, Mok told him that he had been planning a scheme to gather the forces of darkness throughout the world to usher in a new age of evil. he only needed the Duke of Vaults to restore his to the land of the living to begin his plot. In return, Mok promised to give Duke the opportunity and power to depose King Morpheus, king of Slumberland. Intrigued, The Duke of Vaults agreed. On Mok Swagger's suggestion, the Duke flew out to begin by striking at Russia. Meanwhile, in a vast meadow, two rabbits named Hazel and Fiver are out foraging. Fiver however senses something terrible on the horizon, but the feeling is shrugged off. In Russia, an abandoned palace, where Anastasia, Dimitri and Vladimir have made residence; there, the Duke of Vaults made his entrance and sings "the Night" The Russian sorcerer, Rasputin receives a surprise visit from another widely known magician named Rothbart. He offers Rasputin a chance to join in an alliance. But first, he demands to see his abilities in action. His target, a beautiful princess named Odette. He uses his powers to get rid of William , Odette’s father, and his guards. Then he kidnaps the princess, which Rothbart turn her into a Swan. Soon after, Ruber enters the hideout and introduces himself. Rasputin now wants to see how the corrupt knight fares in battle. He recommends targeting a palace in Russia which is home to the royal family and its duchess. However, he wasn’t too powerful enough when he gets pinned by Dimitri. A small mouse village is under siege by a horrific owl sorcerer. But the young mouse named Fievel is not willing to let him go without a fight. Unfortunately, his recklessness to charge into battle may lead to the destruction of their home. Jenner with another cat named Claudandus and wishes to invite him into his fold. But the deformed cat decides to show how vicious he truly is. He finds Mrs. Brisby and her friend, a crow named Jeremy and shows no mercy. Two conmen are performing in the street. Unfortunately, they cross the path of the royal wizard ZigZag who orders their arrest. But Miguel and Tulio escape from this blue-skinned man, much to ZigZag’s dismay. Two cats, Francis and Bluebeard are investigating another person’s house. Little they realize that this home is also the domain of a grumpy husky named Steele. Have walked into a death trap? Felix the Cat was relaxing until Mok Swagger came to attack him, He ran as fast as he could but Mok sends his magic to aim at Felix. but then Gandalf comes to the rescue. Derek learns about Odette’s disappearance. Miguel and Tulio come out of hiding and find themselves of Sinbad’s ship. Fiver’s fears have become real when he sees a horrifying vision of the future. Rasputin, Rothbart, and Ruber are greeted by the one who has arranged their meeting, Mok Swagger. After being resued, Gandalf warns Felix the Cat ' his apprentice' about the war. Battling Heroes or Villains Hazel and Fiver spoke to Chief Rabbit, unaware that Rikki-Tikki-Tavi is listening Mok arrives at Rameses' empire and offers him an alliance. Rameses agrees. Anastasia and Dimitri met Freddie and formed an alliance with him. Derek arrives at Kayley's house and ask Kayley and Garrett to help him find Odette. The two of them agrees and heads off. Anastasia asked why Freddie's a frog. Freddie told them he was a human until he told them about Rothbart transforming him into a frog. This make and her and Dimitri worried and confused. Tom and Jerry arrives at Professor Screweyes' Encentric Circus and wondered what the ringmaster up to. Unfortunately, he kidnaps their friend, Robyn Starling and tied her to the chair. The cat and the mouse ran for their lives. While Stanley was talking to his flower friends, he was captured by Froglip, who was ordered by Gnorga to arrest him. What fate will Stanley have? Romeo and Juliet are loving each other, but unaware that the Prince was jealous. The Prince ordered Drake to finish Romeo off, so he will be out of his life. The evil penguin confronts the sea lion and throws him off the cliff, but Romeo survived the fall. Drake tells the Prince that Romeo is dead. But Romeo is not dead at all. As Edmond, Patou, Peepers, and Snipes were about to meet up the farm animals, they were under attacked by Joe and his fish army. They dispatch the pilot fish and went into a pipe. As the rats of NIMH were in a meeting, the toys were discussing about the war coming. Clara saw what was happening and saves Hans from Jenner. But Jenner has better plans than that... Two penguins named Hubie and Rocko were planning to break out of their cages from the Animal Cruelty Squad until Aunt Figg and Lickboot arrives. Rocko jumped on Lickboot and begins to run. Will he and Hubie escape? the Mystery Skulls gang were walking through the mansion and jumped across Dr. Jekyll. He offers the gang for a drink, but the gang said its poison. But the doctor ignored them and was transformed into Mr. Hyde! The gang manages to escape from Mr. Hyde, due to him falling down. Mok Swagger sends Bluto on a mission to capture Sinbad. Mok Swagger meets with his allies at his mansion including a new face, the Duke of Vaults, Rasputing, Ruber Rothbart, John Silver ( Animal Treasure Island ), Rameses, Bluto, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, and Sauruman about plains for destoying the heroes Clara wakes up as Pinocchio, Gepetto, and Drosselmeier were there to recover her after the attack of Jenner Queen Gnorga and Prince Froglip banishes Stanley to Central Park, where Professor Screweyes' Encentric Circus was showing After being retreated from the Duke's takeover in Russia, Fievel and his family meets Mrs. Brisby and offers her in her home. The widow mouse agrees. Meanwhile, Asiling was encountered by Eris, who will make all her problems end. The villainous animals confronted the Grand Duke of Owls, who will help them take over his leadership, much to their dismay. Making More Alliance Professor Screweyes meet with Mok about some plans he has in store for them. Freddie and his group are halted in the quest by Kent Mansley who warns them to let the US Government handle things. But they ignore him and continue anyway. Sinbad, Miguel, and Tulio arrive in Syracuse where they meet Prince Proteus and Chel. El Supremo and Messina receive a surprise visit at their hideout from Kent Mansley. At first it looks like he’s about to turn them in. But actually, he gives them advice on where to strike next. Gandalf came to Slumberland and warn King Morpheus about Mok Swagger and the War. Darla Dimple is interrupted by loud noises coming from next door. She looks down and sees a nightclub where Charlie and Itchy, Danny, Chanticleer, and Crazy Legs and Banjo are dancing and having fun. Frustrated, she decides to do something about it. The night club is interrupted when Darla Dimple barges in. The other animal heroes scatter and make it out, but Charlie and Itchy are cornered. Dimple tries to catch them, but the two dogs manage to get away. Syracuse is under siege when Sharptooth attacks. Sinbad and his crew attempt to leave, but Tzekel-Kan gets in their way. The crew barely manage to make it onto the ship leaving Proteus and the citizens of Syracuse to fight off the rest of Kan's forces. A young human boy named Hogarth Hughes was headed home until he suddenly was under attacked by Thrax. Will it be all over for Hogarth? Unfortunately, he was saved by his mother, Annie Hughes, and she and Hogarth went home. But Thrax wasn’t giving up. Tack notices the thief attempting to steal his things and chases him all throughout the city of Egypt bumping into Rameses’ guards. Soon, both of them appear in front of Rameses in his throne room where he orders for their arrest. But only Tack gets arrested while the Thief manages to sneak away. Fievel woke up and saw what was going on outside. Mrs. Brisby followed him and the duo saw General Woundwort preparing to attack. However, Fievel manages to save Mrs. Brisby from certain death... Ommaddon’s dragon flies over Kayley's house and Kayley see it from above. She manage to get away from him and his dragon. Tyler was at Marcus' place and was imagining what he did right before the war started. He dreamed about him destroying everything on Earth and a young boy named Cale has to leave his father behind and on to space. Ogthar was sent by Lord Maliss to capture Littlefoot and his friends. Ogthar found the young dinosaurs and was about to shoot them when Littlefoot saw what was happening. He yelled for his mother for his rescue. However, a terrible earthquake have splited the land. After the conversation with the Chief Rabbit, Hazel and Fiver meets Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Kotick, and Mowgli. The three friends offered Hazel and Fiver for an ally. The two rabbits agrees. After being retreated from Darla Dimple and Max and being separated from the other animals, Banjo, Crazy Legs, Charlie, and Itchy meets Francis, Bluebeard, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Jaune Tom, and Robespierre. The animals asked the 4 others for an alliance. Charlie, Banjo, and friends agrees. Kex Bradley packed his stuff and his skateboard and was about to meet with 26 and her friends when another boy named Louie caught with him and asked him if he could come. Kex agrees. After escaping Screweyes, Tom and Jerry meets Anne-Marie and asked her if she could help them free Robyn. Anne-Marie agrees and asked them if they could in Francis' alliance. The two also agrees. Tzekel-Kan was welcomed by Mok and his allies. Littlefoot and his friends are near his mother who is fatally injured by Ogthar. The young Apatosaurus talks to his dying mother, and then mourns and realizing that he is all alone. War has Begun Littlefoot was still crying that his mother died when he ran across 26, Rex, and their friends and told them what happened. Meanwhile, Gandalf allied with many of his wizards and fairies friends, including Frodo. Mok came across to ZigZag and recruited him. Claudandus meets Shere Khan and Tabaqui, and he let them join him. After running away from the Omaddon, Kayley caught up with Derek and Garret. At Camelot King Arthur calls out all the members of the Royal Council and start talking about the war that has happened At Dr. Applecheek's compound, he told the Straycatchers to get rid of Rowlf and Snitter, who were inside a cage. Meanwhile, Ogthar present Lord Maliss his allies: Rothbart, his partners, Clavious and Zelda, and the goblin alliance, Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga. Elsewhere at A.C.S. HQ, Aunt Figg received a visit from Darla Dimple, who joins in her alliance. Crysta and her fairies friends were in a meeting when Blackwolf comes to attack. The fairy's power will not be able to stop him. Kent Mansley was wondering around when he came across Rex and his friends roaming around when the city's townspeople ran away. Kent manages to stops the dinosaur, not before Rex saves them. A wolf dog, Balto, was walking to find some heroes to allied with, when he and his friends didn't know they were walking into a trap, made by Knuckles. Balto and his friends stopped Knuckles and beat the trap, thanks to Jenna. Claudandus meets up with the other animals to offer an alliance. The evil animals agrees. Kayley, Garret, and Derek were searching for Odette when Necron 99 shots Garret. Derek uses a magic stick to knock Necron 99. After the battle, a certain fairy prince found Necron 99's body. Spirit saw danger ahead of him and his horses. The stallion fight off with Shere Khan and Tabaqui. Stanley was worried if there's no flowers with him until he ran across Professor Screweyes. The ringmaster scares poor Stanley away and the frightened Stanley manages to run. The two dogs escapes from the Straycatchers and Dr. Applecheek. Then, Rowlf and Snitter ran away, much to Dr. Applecheek’s anger. Balto and his friends meets Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin at Swan Lake. Tyler allied with Thrax, Preed, and Korso. Claudandus presents the Grand Duke some animals he allied with earlier. Francis and the gang meets Rowlf and Snitter who asked for an alliance. The cat and his friends agreed. And finally, Mok has a mission for Rasputin! Boom, Boom, Boom! To the Rescue in Egypt, Rameses checked on every prisoners being locked up. Rameses was pleased to see them being locked up in two different cells. Francis' crew is about to have a meeting at Francis' house, when they run into Kong and the Hermann brothers. They are about to start a fight but Jaune Tom stops them, but Kong is just amused. Littlefoot was feeling depressed for his mother's loss. Before any of his new friends went to cheer him up, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike reunite with Littlefoot. After escaping Necron 99, Kayley tends Garrett's wounds. Derek met some more allies: Freddie, Anastasia, Dimitri, Hogarth (with the Iron Giant), and Moses. After a time passed, Garrett was recovered from his wounds. Avatar looks through his telescpoe for Cornelius' return. The fairy prince returned with Necron 99's body. Avatar decided to rename Necron 99 to Peace. Being sent to look for intruders, Thrax spotted a young man named Orin and his friend, Elan, wardering through his lair. Before he could strike with his claw, Orin uses one of his weapons to stop Thrax. But does that stops the evil virus? Frodo was finishing recovoring Peace for hours until Mok and his allies bursted in. They had found Gandalf's hideout. Then chaos breaks loose! Mr. Krabs' arch-enemy, Plankton, caputured three fish kids and was about to deliver them to Mok. However, Sasha the seahorse spotted the fish kids. But as Plankton was about to seizes Sasha, she threw the key to the kids. Will they escape in time? Rasputin went to Lars' Night Club, like Mok told him to go, and entertain the four rockstars. Unfortanately, he has one trick up in his sleeves. After being beaten by Rasputin, Omar, Dizzy, and Strech meets up with Felix the Cat, Popeye, Bugs Bunny, anf Daffy Duck and team up to work together. After the battle with Woundwort, Mrs. Brisby is worried about her life. Auntie Shrew suggested that the Great Owl might help them. In the crystal ball, Nicodemus, a wise old rat, was seeing Fievel and Mrs. Brisby worrying the evil animals attacking the animal heroes. The dinosaur friends found Rex and his friends, exhausted from the battle with Kent Mansley, meets Richard Tyler and his friends, Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror. Soon, the boy and his friends became friends with the dinosaur company. Stanley, whom he escaped from Professor Screweyes, meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfelles. He joins their alliance. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel arrived at the Great Owl's tree and told him what was happening. Edmond and his gang arrived at Animal Farm with Danny at their side. Thrax meets Zygon and Zygon joins Marcus' alliance. After the two penguins escaped from Aunt Figg & Lickboot, Hubie and Rocko were wondering where they were until a certain elephant seal rose from the water. But will the Prince be a match for those two penguins? Ozzy and Strut were about to eat those eggs when Larn and Darkwolf arrive, knocking them out. But will those two dinosaurs eat the eggs or not? Two children, Rosie and Gus, spied on a puppet master, having his own show. When Puppetino finishes his show, he catches those sibblings who were spying on him, but what kind of tricks does he have for poor Gus and Rosie? SpongeBob SquarePants and his best friend, Patrick Star, were off to get King Neptune's crown at Shell City, but one problem: their car were stolen by Joe. Unfortnately, they found the stolen car that look like a Krabby Patty, but the key (which was a spatula) was missing. Will they be able to get it in time? Francis held out a meeting for all the animals he have. Bluebeard suggested that Mewsette was stolen away, so they go out to rescue her. Orin arrived at the spaceship, deeming that he failed Cale (which was 15 years later), Akima, Gune, Stith, Dagg, Ozzy, and Drix. Cale told Orin that he'll do better next time. Hubie and Rocko went in the ocean and met Fly, Stella, and Chuck, whom they'd had escaped from Plankton. And so, penguin and fish teamed out to make three fish into human. Mok was pleased that Rasputin has suceeded capturing Angel. And finally, Rothbart and his partners present Lord Maliss a very special alliance. They are known as: THE BAKSHI BUNCH!!!! Part 6 Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Spin-Offs on Hiatus Category:Article stubs